


Lost In The Heat Of It All

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, New Years, Smut, Sorority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary and Maia are barely paying any attention to the celebration happening downstairs.





	Lost In The Heat Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Maia, and I kind of like the idea of them together, so this happened. The title of the story came from song Lost by Frank Ocean.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title.

The sorority house was loud—so loud that the windows were shaking from the bass of the music and that people were screaming to be heard over the music and the laughter and the talking of everyone else in the room. It was getting close to midnight, and most of the college students had been drinking since four or five in the afternoon, getting ready to bring in the new year. The sorority house wasn't the biggest or even the most popular on campus, but they had a variety of girls who lived there, who were from a wide range of social circles, and so their parties were always huge.

Plus, the father of the vice president of the sorority—Maia Roberts—owned a large brewery, and so they got a lot of their alcohol cheap.

But Maia wasn't on the ground floor of the party, getting drunk and dancing with the rest of her sorority sisters and the others.

Kaelie Whitewillow was in the kitchen, sitting on the bench with her legs wrapped around Jace Herondales waist, her skirt hitched up around her waist. Lydia Branwell was on top of the long, oak kitchen table with a guy on either side of her, eyes glazed and arms above her head as she danced. Helen Blackthorn and her girlfriend, Aline Penhallow, had managed to snag a spot for themselves on the love seat and were exchanging lazy kisses as they passing a joint back and forth. Outside, the president of the sorority, Isablle Lightwood, was standing with her brother and his boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, were outside on the deck, drinks in their hands as they watched a group of people around a keg stand.

The second floor of the sorority was reasonably empty, except for two guys in one of the bathroom, the door not even locked as they fucked, one bent over the sink. There were a few people crowded into one of the girls rooms, a bong on a low table and a few lines of cocaine being cut.

The third floor of the house was almost completely empty.

Except one room.

The second largest room in the house, that overlooked the backyard of the sorority as well as the large park that was a block away. The park was full with people who were crowding together for the concert that was taking place, and the fireworks that were going to be let off when midnight struck.

The room was filled with soft moans and whimpers, and the curtains of the large window beside the bed were open, letting in the blue-grey light from the moon and the stars. The puddles of dull light shone down on the two girls who were tangled together on the bed, the blankets pushed down and the assortment of pillows on the ground except for the one that was being clutched by the curly haired girl. Her arms were above her head, grasping at the pillow underneath her, curly hair splayed out, breasts heaving as she gulped in air. Beside the bed, there was a joint in a glass ash tray, the smoke curling upward next to the bottle of incense, the sweet smell of weed mingling together with the lavender.

"Clare..." Maia moaned out. "Clary, baby..." Clarissa Fray bit at the inside of her thighs before returning to the sweetness between her legs, her tongue sliding inside her. Maia had already come several times, and the sheet was damp underneath her. The slickness of come and saliva from Clary made it easy for the red head to slip two fingers inside as she lifted her head. "Clare..." Maia's back arched painfully of the bed as Clary crooked her fingers and the girl came again, coating Clary's fingers.

"Yeah, babe..." Clary lifted her fingers to her mouth, sucking the liquid off before kissing Maia firmly on the mouth. They kissed for a few moments, Maia tasting herself on Clary's tongue, before she pushed the girl over, so that they rolled together, until Maia was on top.

The music and noise from downstairs, and Maia kissed Clary faster. The contrast between their bodies—Clary's pale and verging on skinny, Maia's darker and curvy—was vivid, and they rolled together, breasts crushing together and thighs slipping between legs. Maia pressed down hard against Clary's mound, and the red head began rubbing herself in earnest. Her lips were damp, but she hadn't come yet. Watching her girlfriend get off multiple times had been enough to push her to the edge, and when Maia started sucking on her neck, she felt herself spiral forward.

The weed they had been smoking earlier made her feel like she was floating, and they had had enough shots before they had retreated upstairs together to make her feel loose limbed. From the way she was pressed against Maia, wiggling herself around so that her clit was pressed against her lovers thigh, it wasn't long before she was coming.

"Maia...Maia," she whispered out, sounding like a prayer as her fingers gripped at Maia's shoulders.

They barely paid any attention to the countdown that was happening downstairs, the group of their friends and acquaintances screaming out the numbers, down from ten. Clary and Maia were giggling against one anothers skins, rolling together, biting at one anothers lips, Maia's fingers finding their way down Clary's torso and between her legs.

Fireworks exploded at the park, the colours filling the skies. Pinks, blues, golds, greens, purples...The colours lit up the sky as people celebrated. The array of explosions that turned the nights darkness into a rainbow lit the bodies of the two lovers as they rolled together. Maia smiled as Clary's head tilted back, her face smattered with pinks and blues, and when she came, her eyes were the most beautiful green, Maia's favourite colour.

They brought in the new year together, with sighs and raspy whispers, the perfect start to a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
